Blog użytkownika:Tysia123/Anastasia Isabella "Issa" Bourgeois
Anastasia Isabella "'''Issa" Bourgeois'''- kuzynka Chloe a zarazem nastolatka, która przemienia się w superbohaterkę, Colibri, troszczy się przede wszystkim o to, by podczas ataków ucierpiało jak najmniej ludzi. Wygląd Jest szczupła i drobna, ma niecałe 160cm wzrostu. Brązowe włosy sięgają jej do ramion. Jej oczy są zielone, z odrobiną niebieskiego. Zwykle ubiera łososiowy żakiet, a pod to jakąś jasną bluzkę. Na prawej ręce nosi kilka rzemykowych bransoletek. Zwykle chodzi w jeansach lub spodniach o jasnych kolorach, czasami ubiera spódniczki, lub sukienki. Do tego na jej nogach zwykle widnieją trampki lub balerinki. Na szyi widoczny jest zawsze srebrny naszyjnik z medalionem posiadającym zielony połyskujący kamyk - jej miraculum. Colibri Podczas przemiany jej oczy zmieniają barwę na róż. Jej strój składa się z kawałków sztywnego materiału, mającym przypominać pióra. Kolor stroju przechodzi od granatu w górnej części stroju do turkusu cieniowanego jasną zielenią na reszcie ciała. Na łokciach i łydkach odstają fioletowe “pióra”. Również na łydkach umiejscowione są do dwa kółka, które w dowolnej chwili może umieścić na stopach, tworząc rolki. Jej strój to jej główny atut. Pochłania i neutralizuje on wszelkie pociski magiczne, i inne. Wszelkie promienie zmieniające i przekształcające na nią nie działają. Jest w stanie zatrzymać również lecący pocisk lub strzały, choć to zależy od ich prędkości i miejsca w które uderzą. W przypadku pocisków fizycznych pancerz najsilniejszy jest na brzuchu, ramionach i plecach oraz nogach. Intensywność przyjmowanych pocisków ma wpływ na czas przemiany Colibri. Im więcej przyjmie tym krótszy będzie czas przemiany. Strój potrafi przyjąć wiele ciosów, ale dziewczyna zwykle stara się odbijać przeszkody obręczą. Jeżeli jednak nie ma wyboru - nie waha się przyjąć pocisku na siebie. Charakter Anastasia to wiecznie wesoła dziewczyna, wszędzie jej pełno, lubi się udzielać w wszelkich projektach i konkursach, uwielbia opowiadać o swoich podróżach. Jest pełna optymizmu i zawsze znajdzie wyjście z sytuacji, nawet jeśli wydaje się, że takiego nie ma, będzie tak długo to obmyślać aż wpadnie na pomysł. Kieruje się intuicją. Niektórzy czasami mają jej dość. Uwielbia historie i filmy romantyczne, ale tylko z szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Chętnie czyta również książki fantastyczne. Jest niezwykle wytrwała w swoich celach. Potrafi zachwycać się najprostszymi rzeczami, tym, że tak ładnie świeci słońce, że właśnie spadł deszcz, że drzewo zaczyna kwitnąć. Jest niezwykle lojalna i nigdy nie wyjawia powierzonych jej sekretów, zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Wbrew pozorom potrafi być poważna i odpowiedzialna. Posiada niezwykłą siłę przekonywania. Nawet jeśli czasami czuje się fatalnie, to nie da tego po sobie poznać. Nie lubi dzielić się z innymi jej problemami nawet jeżeli bardzo jej z nimi ciężko, nie chce zadręczać znajomych własnymi zmartwieniami wiedząc, że mają swoje. Jest łatwowierna i naiwna, oraz zawsze przyjmuje przeprosiny, co znaczy także, że łatwo wybacza, zawsze daje człowiekowi drugą szanse. Lecz wbrew pozorom potrafi także zadbać o swoje gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, zawsze stanie też w obronie słabszych, nawet jeśli sama jest niewiele silniejsza. Jest straszną bałaganiarą, porządek w jej pokoju utrzymuje się do momentu skończenia sprzątania. Nie lubi rozmawiać przez telefon, woli rozmowy twarzą w twarz. Ciężko jej się skupić pod presją. Jeżeli nie może gdzieś być lub czegoś zrobić to zawsze się usprawiedliwia. Często improwizuje. Woli pracę zespołową. Szybko podejmuje decyzje. Czasami bywa nieśmiała, lecz tylko w nielicznych sytuacjach. Jest również strasznie spóźnialska, nie lubi przychodzić przed czasem, dlatego często zdarza się że przychodzi po czasie, czego nie potrafi się oduczyć. Bywa też zapominalska, dlatego nosi zawsze ze sobą kalendarz, żeby zapisać sobie rzeczy, o których musi pamiętać. Colibri Jako Koliber jej charakter nie wiele się zmienia, w dalszym ciągu jest radosna i pełna życia, jednak wtedy skupia też większą uwagę na tym, by jak najmniej ludzi ucierpiało w starciu z wrogiem, jest gotowa do poświęceń i często przejmuje wszystkie ataki na siebie. Colibri współpracując z innymi superbohateremi zwykle zajmuje się osłanianiem i przejmowaniem pocisków na siebie, gdyż jej nic one nie robią. Walkę z złoczyńcą zajmują się jej wspólnicy, dlatego też zwykle nie pracuje sama. Właściwie jej głównym zdaniem jest właśnie wspomaganie bohaterów w tym, by jak najszybciej rozprawili się z niebezpieczeństwem, oraz by ucierpiało jak najmniej cywilów. Rusza do ataku wtedy kiedy to konieczne. Miraculum To naszyjnik wykonany z srebra, miraculum jest owalny wisiorek, zwykle połyskująco zielony, jednak po przemianie z widocznym symbolem kolibra. thumb|180px|Aviss Kwami Jej kwami na na imię Aviss, przypomina kolibra, jest turkusowo zielona z dodatkiem niebieskiego i fioletu. Jest to wesołe stworzonko, zawsze skore do pomocy i wsparcia właścicielki miraculum, choć często agresywne w stosunku do niemiłych osób. Znaczy, agresywne biorąc pod uwagę jej wypowiedzi, nie zwykła pokazywać się światu, dlatego jej frustracji i narzekań musi wysłuchiwać Issa. Jej ulubioną przekąską, dzięki której regeneruje siły są cukierki pudrowe. Broń Jej broń to metalowa obręcz, która potrafi zmieniać rozmiar od małego do rozmiaru hula hop. Z obręczy może wystrzelić coś w rodzaju harpunu, który przyczepia się do każdej powierzchni, przez co dziewczyna może podciągać się do góry i ewentualnie skakać między budynkami tak jak Biedronka, choć zwykle woli poruszać się po ziemi, na rolkach (lub ewentualnie na dachach, też na rolkach). Obręcz również dzięki harpunowi może został przytwierdzona prostopadle do ściany. Colibri często używa jej jako tarczy, zwiększając rozmiar i obracając nią na ręce, lub rzuca nią w przeciwnika. Historia Jej ojciec jest archeologiem, a matka artystką. Jej ojciec, Cédric Bourgeois jest bratem André Bourgeois, a więc tym samym Chloe jest kuzynką Issy. Dziewczyna wraz z rodzicami mieszkała w Paryżu, jednak jej ojciec często musiał wyjeżdżać, dlatego, gdy mała miała 4 latka rozpoczęła się jej wielka podróż. Rodzina Burgeois nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Zwykle mieszkają tam, gdzie Cédric akurat będzie pracował. Zwykle znajduje się to w sąsiedztwie starożytnych zabytków. Najdłużej rodzina mieszkała w Włoszech, bo aż trzy lata, tam właśnie Anastasia uczęszczała do klubu gimnastycznego. Gdy jej ojciec ruszył do Ameryki na badania pozostałości po starożytnych Aztekach jego żona i córka również się tam przeniosły. To właśnie tam Issa otrzymała swoje miraculum. Gdy spacerowała po wykopaliskach dojrzała średniej wielkości, owalną, ładnie ozdobioną zawieszkę, spytała taty czy może ją sobie zabrać, jej ojciec nie pozwolił jej od razu, najpierw postanowił ją zbadać, ale później oddał ją córce. Wtedy też poznała Aviss. Pierwsza przemiana była dla niej zarazem ekscytująca jak i przerażająca. Na szczęście jej pierwszy przeciwnik nie był specjalnie groźny, dlatego, choć z trudem, poradziła sobie z nim. Nie często musiała radzić sobie sama, zwykle współpracowała z jakimś superbohaterem będącym w okolicy. Najczęściej to Issa zajmuje się odwracaniem uwagi napastnika i skupianiem na sobie jego pocisków, ze względu na nieprzepuszczalny kostium, a jej współpracownik zajmuje się atakiem. Z początku dziewczyna też nie radziła sobie z wszystkimi funkcjami jej stroju, na przykład wyrzutnią z obręczy czy rolkami. Wcześniej nie jeździła na rolkach, gdy była mała rozpędziła się do strasznej szybkości i nie wyhamowała, przez co miała dość poważne rany po spotkaniu z ziemią, i nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Dlatego do tej funkcji była nastawiona dość sceptycznie. Jednak szybko musiała się przekonać o jej przydatności, dzięki nim mogła bardzo szybko dotrzeć do niebezpieczeństwa. Dlatego też po pewnym czasie i wielu ćwiczeniach, przyjemnych, czy też nie udało jej się opanować poruszanie się na rolkach i aktualnie nie sprawia jej to najmniejszego problemu. A kółka są niczym jej drugie stopy. W końcu Cédric został przydzielony do pracy we Francji, więc cała rodzina powróciła do rodzinnych stron i zamieszkała w Paryżu. Relacje Aviss Chloé Issa to jedyna osoba, z którą Chloé potrafi się dogadać i którą akceptuje. I którą przede wszystkim nie gardzi. W dzieciństwie miały znakomitą relacje, często razem spędzały czas, bawiły się w najróżniejsze zabawy. Issa często spędzała czas w Hotelu Grand Paris bawiąc się tam i kryjąc z kuzynką. Dzięki temu zna doskonale każdy kąt. Bardzo na sobie polegały, dziewczyny niechętnie przyjęły rozłąkę, gdy Anastasia musiała wyjechać za granicę. Jednak w dalszym ciągu utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt i z utęsknieniem wyczekiwały momentu przyjazdu Issy do Paryża. Chloé zaczęła z czasem się zmieniać w bardziej narcystyczną i egoistyczną osobę, jednak nie zmieniło to ich przyjaźni, choć zachowanie blondynki w stosunku do innych bardzo martwiło dziewczynę. Po przyjeździe do Paryża Issa postanowiła zmienić nastawienie blondynki do ludzi wokół i wiele razy krytykowała ją za jej zachowanie. Postawiła sobie za cel znalezienie jej chłopaka, który by do niej pasował i który by ją postawił do pionu. Dodatkowo uważa, że Chloé nie pasuje do Adriena, (wspiera Adrienette i Ladynoir) dlatego często stara się odciągać dziewczynę od blondyna. Blondynka uważa jej próby przemówienia jej do rozsądku za bezsensowne i głupie. Tak jak jej próby znalezienie jej chłopaka. Marinette Dziewczyna bardzo lubi granatowowłosą, ta na początku odrobinę się jej obawiała, nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po kuzynce Chloé, jednak przekonała się, że brunetkę i blondynkę dzielą dwa różne światy a spędzanie czasu z Anastasią wcale nie jest takie złe. Adrien Alix Dziewczyny natychmiast się zakolegowały, łączy je przede wszystkim jazda na rolkach, wielokrotnie od momentu poznania spotykały się by odrobinę ze sobą rywalizować w tej umiejętności. Issa bardzo ucieszyła się, gdy poznała rudowłosą, do tej pory nie znała nikogo kto by jej dorównywał. Okazało się, że dobrze potrafią się ze sobą dogadać. Anstasia chce zrobić parę z Kima i Alix, ponieważ uważa, że doskonale do siebie pasują. Alya Nino Nathanaël Dziewczyna bardzo lubi chłopaka. Często zachwyca się jego rysunkami... Zdolności Bardzo dobrze rysuje i maluje, talent odziedziczyła po matce. Od małego naśladowała rodzicielkę w kreśleniu po papierze, dlatego szybko nabrała wprawy. Najczęściej rysuje to co przyjdzie jej na myśl, jakieś sceny z ulubionych filmów, lub książek, ptaki, stwory fantastyczne (smoki). Od czasu do czasu lubi też po projektować ubrania, ale zdarza się to rzadko, a jeśli już to zostają tylko na papierze. gdy poznała Marinette była zachwycona i poprosiła ją, żeby pewnego dnia nauczyła ją szyć, żeby któryś z jej projektów mógł ujrzeć światło dzienne. Jest także bardzo wysportowana, gdy była mała chodziła do klubu, gdzie trenowała gimnastykę artystyczną. Robiła to przez kilka lat, ale po wyjeździe do nowego miejsca pracy ojca przestała do niego uczęszczać, jednak dalej ćwiczyła (i ćwiczy) we własnym zakresie, choć nie tak często. Potrafi jeździć konno. Rodzice wiele razy zabierali ją do stadniny, gdzie opanowała tą sztukę. Ze względu na fakt, że jej strój superbohaterki posiada rolki to ta potrafi na nich doskonale jeździć. Potrafi wykonywać na nich różne akrobacje i przyjmować dużą szybkość, oraz w dalszym ciągu nad nimi panować. Jako, że dużo podróżuje zna wiele języków. Poza ojczystym francuskim znakomicie opanowała język angielski i włoski, oprócz tego potrafi się porozumiewać także po chińsku i niemiecku, oraz zna w mniejszym stopniu kilka innych języków. Issa nie potrafi i boi się pływać. Wejdzie do wody, co prawda, zanurzy się, ale tylko jeśli czuje grunt pod nogami, wystrzega się przed wchodzeniem głębiej, a nawet obawia się pływania łódką. Nie potrafi gotować. Prawie każda próba przyrządzenia przez nią posiłku kończy się katastrofą, dlatego rodzice zawsze pilnują, żeby ta nie próbowała czegoś majstrować w kuchni. Galeria Colibri.png Koliber.png|Pierwsza koncepcja stroju IssaaV.png Issii.png IssaaV2.png Issa.png|Autorstwa FunnyFranky Issa By Yuri.jpg|Praca autorstwa YuriPee 34 Ciekawostki *Zwykle przedstawia się pełnym imieniem wraz z nazwiskiem, jednak zawsze zaznacza, żeby nazywać ją Issa. https://orig12.deviantart.net/58a9/f/2016/128/8/3/koliber11_by_tysia123-da1rmft.png Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie